Brown Eyes
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Mais um song... :-P O que a cor dos olhos pode nos dizer sobre a pessoa que amamos? Desculpem a má organização dos texto, mas o FF.Net ñ aceita os meus i...


Oias!!! :-D Mais uma song... Incrível, a minha vida de Fan Writer gira à volta das SONGS!!! :-P Bom, para quem não está familiarizado com a lyric é : Brown Eyes das Destiny's Child. Amei a música assim que a ouvi... E foi num Music Video da CCS , em que a qualidade de som ñ eral grande coisa... :- P  
  
Para quem ñ está familiarizado comigo! Como sabem eu sou H/G FOR EVER e CHO CHANG SUCKS!!! Portanto, isto é mm uma H/G....  
  
Uma curiosidade : Eu sempre deixo a Gin grávida, repararam? Foi a CACL ( minha BETA!!! :-D) que me chamou a atenção para esse promenor... :-P Ainda tive na ideia de por uma coisa BEM mais trágica, mas ela disse que era melhor não...  
  
Para quem acompanha os Descendentes: ñ sei quando posto o outro cap. É que agora tenho aulas de manhã e tarde... Fica um pouco complicado... Mas quem espera pelo mistério que a Fred e a Pamela estavam a falar com as outras raparigas, aguarde um pouco. O próximo cap vai ser completamente dedicado a elas...  
  
Kisses *****  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^*^Rember the first day when I saw your face?  
  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me?  
  
You stepped to me, and then you said to me,  
  
I was the man you dreamed about. ^*^  
  
Será que ela ainda se lembrava do primeiro dia em que ele a tinha visto? Ele lembrava-se. Como se fosse ontem. Tinha sido no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, em que ela tinha feito uma birra, pois a mãe não a tinha deixado ir vê-lo no Expresso.  
  
Será que ela lembrava-se do primeiro dia em que ela sorriu para ele? Mesmo de verdade? Ele lembrava-se. Tinha sido no sexto quando andou até ele e parou mesmo na frente dele. E aí ela deu o seu melhor sorriso, iluminando os seus lindos olhos castanhos...  
  
E aí ela disse-lhe que ele era o homem com qual ela sempre tinha sonhado...  
  
^*^Remember the first day when you called my house?  
  
Remember the first day when you took me out?  
  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide it,  
  
And we both had a beautiful night. ^*^  
  
Será que ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que tinha ido a casa dela? Ela lembrava-se. Fora no seu primeiro ano, quando os seus irmãos o tinham ido " raptar" a casa dele. Fora a primeira vez em que o vira, mesmo ali. Na sua frente... E ela tinha fugido. Como é que um amor de criança se pode tornar num sentimento tão maduro?  
  
Será que ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que saíram juntos? Ela lembrava-se. No seu quinto ano. Finalmente! Não tinha sido mesmo uma saída, sabem? Apenas ela fora com ele e os seus amigos a Hogsmead. Não se atreveriam a ir só os dois... Tinham medo que alguém descobrisse. Mesmo que tentassem esconder, eles mais tarde ou mais cedo descobririam. Ele temia pela sua segurança e ela sabia disso. Isso era uma das razões para que ele não contasse nada. Ser namorada do principal alvo de Quem-Nós- Sabemos tinha os seus riscos...  
  
Mas no fim, até que acabou por ser uma tarde muito bem passada. Ele ia dando-lhe beijos quando tinha a certeza que ninguém estava a ver. Ela até se divertia com isso...  
  
^*^The way we held each other's hand,  
  
The way we talked, the way we laughed,  
  
It felt so good to find true love  
  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
ooh oh oooh^*^  
  
Mas a maneira como seguravam a mão do outro, como eles falavam e como eles se riam um com o outro acabaram por contribuir para que os outros percebessem... Ele não conseguiria nunca mais esquecer aquilo..  
  
" - O QUÊ?!"  
  
- É isso mesmo Rony. É verdade. Eu e a tua irmã estamos a namorar."  
  
- Ai não!!! É A MINHA IRMÃ HARRY!!! Como pudeste fazer isto comigo?!  
  
- Ela não é só tua irmã. É também uma rapariga, acima de ser tua irmã ou não!!!"  
  
- Mas ela ainda é um bebé.  
  
- Por Merlin Rony!!! Ela tem QUINZE ANOS!!! NÃO TRÊS!!! "  
  
Mesmo estando a discutir com o seu melhor amigo por causa da sua irmã ele sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele amava-a. Era um amor verdadeiro e sabia tão bem senti-lo... Ele sabia que eles eram um só, dissessem o que dissessem.  
  
^*^I know that he loves me, cause he told me so  
  
I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show  
  
When he stares at me, you see he cares for me  
  
You see how he is so deep in love^*^  
  
Ela sabia que ele a amava, porque ele lhe tinha dito isso. Ela tinha a certeza que ele a amava porque o que ele fazia demonstrava isso.  
  
Mandava-lhe boquês de rosas anónimas e enfrentou os seus irmãos. Ela sabia que o irmão via quando ele a olhava, que se importava com ela. Por causa disso é que tinha tido tanta relutância para a pedir em namoro... Não queria que ela saísse magoada da guerra. Ela iria sair de qualquer forma, mas não que tenha sido por culpa dele.  
  
^*^I know that she loves me cause it's obvious  
  
I know that she loves me cause it's me she trusts  
  
And she's missing me, if she's not kissing me  
  
And when she looks at me her brown eyes tell her soul^*^  
  
Ela amava-o a ele, Harry Potter. Era obvio! Ela esperou por ele durante seis anos... Era nele que ela confiava todos os seus segredos e por isso ele sabia que ela o amava.  
  
Ela disse-lhe que sentiria a sua falta quando ele foi para a guerra. Que sentia a falta dele quando ela a beijava. Ele também sentia o mesmo. Teve a pensar em desistir só porque os seus olhos castanhos sempre lhe diziam o que lhe ia na alma... Ele não tinha coragem para deixa-los tristes, mas mesmo assim foi.  
  
^*^Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?  
  
Remember the first day we had an arguement?  
  
We apologized, and then we compromised  
  
And we haven't argued since^*^  
  
Será que ele ainda se lembraria do primeiro beijo? Ele estava na guerra há meses... Poderia ter esquecido, não podia?  
  
Harry estava sentando à beira do fogo. Os reflexos vermelhos e dourados eram reis na sua cara pensativa. Pensava em Ginny e na primeira zanga que tiveram a sério. Foi antes de ele vir para aqui, no meio do nada. Ela não queria que ele viesse, mas ele tinha que vir. Fora culpa dele Voldemort ter regressado, Cedric ter morrido. O primeiro de tantos outros...  
  
Mas o engraçado foi, que, quando se desculparam um ao outro que ele a pediu em casamento. A partir daí era harmonia total, de manhã, à tarde, e a noite...  
  
^*^Remember the first day we stopped playing games?  
  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me?  
  
It felt so good for you to say those words  
  
Cause I felt the same way too^*^  
  
Ginny sorria. Lembrava-se quando pararam de brincar esconde-esconde e finalmente se declaram. Será que Harry lembrava-se quando ele se tinha apaixonado pela irmã do seu melhor amigo?  
  
Ele sentiu-se tão bem, quando ela lhe tinha dito que ele era o homem dos seus sonhos. Tinha feito bem a Ginny, porque também fez a ele.  
  
^*^The way we held each other's hand,  
  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
  
It felt so good to fall in love  
  
And I knew right then and there you were the one ooh oh ohh  
  
woah^*^  
  
- Deus. Será que ela está bem? - perguntava Harry quando se lembrava a maneira especial com que Ginny lhe dava a mão, o jeito doce com que lhe falava... O riso lindo que ela tinha...  
  
Sabia tão bem estar apaixonado. Quando ele se apaixonou teve a certeza, que, a partir daquele momento, ela era a tal. A tal que amaria até ao fim dos seus dias.  
  
^*^I know that he loves me, cause he told me so  
  
I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show  
  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me^*^  
  
You see how he is so deep in love,  
  
- Eu sei que ele me ama. Ele disse-me isso antes de ir para a guerra. Tudo o que ele me faz mostra isso. Quando ele olha para mim... Deus, não consigo explicar. Mas tu vês que ele gosta de mim. - disse Ginny a Hermione. Ambas à espera que os seus rapazes voltassem...  
  
- Nós vemos isso, Ginny. Mas achas que fizestes bem em não lhe ter contado?  
  
- Sim. Quero contar-lhe pessoalmente. Por carta não é o mesmo.  
  
^*^I know that she loves me cause it's obvious  
  
I know that she loves me cause it's me she trusts  
  
And she's missing me, if she's not kissing me  
  
And when she looks at me her brown eyes tell her soul. ^*^  
  
- Harry?  
  
- Hãn?  
  
- Tens a certeza que a Ginny não pode tar com outro?  
  
- Claro que sim Rony!!! Eu sei que ela me ama. Esperou por mim seis anos... E além disso, sei que ela confia em mim... E eu nela. Ela não me faz isso.  
  
- Como será que elas estão?  
  
- Devem tar iguais... Com saudades nossas.  
  
- É mesmo. Às vezes, quando a Mione olha para mim, parece que consigo ler a alma dela...  
  
- É o mesmo com a Ginny.  
  
I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life  
  
And baby now that you're a part of me  
  
You showed me,  
  
Showed me the true meaning of love (the true meaning of love)  
  
And I know he loves me  
  
Estava tão feliz!!! Feliz por ele ter entrado na vida dela, e por fazer parte da vida dela... Parte dela.  
  
Ele mostrou-lhe que o amar verdadeiro significa...  
  
"Ele ama-me, e mesmo que não o chegues a ver... Vou contar-te isto todos os dias!"  
  
^*^I know that she loves me, cause she told me so  
  
I know that she loves me, cause her feelings show  
  
When she stares at me I see she cares for me  
  
I see how she is so deep in love^*^  
  
Estava cara a cara com Voldemort. A única coisa em que ele pensava era no amor dela. Ele tinha a certeza.  
  
- Eissshh!!! A pensar na ruivita, Potter?! Como és!!!! A momentos de morrer e a pensar na namorada... Além de que vai ser mãe...  
  
- MÃE?!  
  
-OH! Não sabias? Parece que estraguei a surpresa.  
  
- Podes ter estragado. Mas eu vou ver o meu filho... Tu sabes que ela gosta de mim. Mas não compreendes isso. Sentes, mas não entendes... - e partiu para cima de Voldemort.  
  
Apanhado de surpresa pela reacção do rapaz, Voldemort não reagiu a tempo e levou com um soca na cara...  
  
O que aconteceu depois ele não se lembrava... Apenas sabe que acordou no mesmo sitio, a capa de Voldemort esvoaçava levemente pela sala e ele? Vivo? Talvez. Belicou-se para ter a certeza, mas não confiou. Partiu para ter com os seus colegas, no acampamento mais próximo. Só teria a certeza de que estava vivo quando a visse. Sem isso, nada feito!  
  
^*^I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
  
And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me^*^  
  
- OK. Tás a entrar para a sala de parto e o Harry ainda não chegou! ONDE  
RAIOS É QUE ELE SE METEU?!  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - esse grito era a prova  
obvia em que ele a amava. iAQUILO/i era a prova. O grito!!! O grito  
de dor... Parecia que o pequeno Thiago queria sair para ver o mundo...  
  
Fora nela em que ele confiou para ser a sua mulher, para ser a mãe do seu filho.  
  
^*^And when she looks at me her brown eyes tell her soul  
  
She looks at me and her brown eyes...  
  
Tell her soul^*^  
  
- CHEGUEI!!! - disse Harry, arfando com as mãos nos joelhos  
  
- Agora, onde ela anda metida? ALI! - disse Harry vendo o vidro que  
separava a sala de parto do exterior...  
  
Na verdade, só ele o podia ver. Aquilo era um vidro, em que só o pai e familiares podiam ver para dentro. Têm que concordar com ele! Onde já se viu as pessoas a verem a tua mulher a dar a luz a torto e a direito?! ( :- P)  
  
Ele viu os olhos dela. Os seus lindos olhos castanhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos que o tinham conquistado. Os olhos castanhos que deixavam transparecer a sua alma... A alma feliz e realizada... 


End file.
